


Under Construction

by Shiisiln



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiisiln/pseuds/Shiisiln
Summary: It's hard to wait when you want to go back home, but your home is being rebuilt after the apocalypse.Fortunately, a certain being that is Not God has a soft spot for voidfish.





	Under Construction

First, there was nothing.

Then, there was a flash of blue light.

Then, a harried sigh.

"Listen, I said I'd tell you when it's ready."

Another flash.

"I know, I know, you've waited a long time for this."

Another flash- this one a gentle, curious green.

"Oh! I didn't realize there were two of you now."

The blue light flashed again, several times, more insistent now.

"Well yes, I assume you want to introduce it to it's relatives."

A beat of silent nothing.

Then another, hesitant blue flash.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine as soon as the plane is restored."

A whole flurry of flashes, then, green and blue back and forth, followed by a soft laugh.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it's very exciting! I promise it's almost done. I started working on it before any of the others, as per your request."

A single flash of blue.

"You're welcome. I mean, I'm just doing my job."

A long period of nothing, for a while.

And then-

A world, a universe, an entire planer system emerges from the white void. Billions upon billions of stars swirl in harmony, returning to their space in the warm dark of existence.

And in the center, on the prime material plane, is a small, lush planet. And on that planet is a series of caves next to a university, where an entire species is waiting for their missing family members to finally come home.

Fisher and Junior swim happily into the darkness, glowing out their thanks to the being that has helped them so much.

A contented sigh.

"Well, that's one down... let's get to work on the rest of them."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, I don't know either.


End file.
